


The Dream

by Serenity1



Series: Dreaming [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a nice dream. (Complete)!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So since it is April Fools Day, I decided to do a one-shot. This is my first time writing a threesome on John/Sherlock/Mary, so I hope it's good! If I'm up to it, and if there's a lot of kudos, bookmarks, reviews, I might do another chapter of Sherlock finding out about the dream. 
> 
> If there's any grammar mistakes, please forgive me or if the characters are too OOC. If there's any mistakes (besides grammar), please let me know!

Title: The Dream  
Summary: John has a nice dream.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

\-------------

"Oh fuck..." Mary Morstan exclaims as John Watson dipped his face to suck on her breasts. Mary groans in pleasure as John was sucking on her right breast and he has one of his hands protectively on the other. Mary was coming undone as John had his other hand playing with her pussy. 

"Mary, turn around for me, baby. I want to fuck you, doggy style," John said panting as he stopped his manipulations.

Mary nods eagerly, John got off of Mary and he watches Mary turn over onto her stomach. "What else do you want me to do?" She asked as she loves taking orders.

"While John is doing the doggy style on you, I want you to suck me dry. Suck me nice and rough," another voice said.

Mary looks up at Sherlock who was standing over her as he had his hand on his cock and is ready to present it to her. Mary licks her lips, Sherlock's cock was a good 8-inch and was thick as well as John's. She opens her mouth eagerly and without any warning at all, Sherlock shovers his cock into her mouth making her almost gag.

"Suck," Sherlock demands as he reaches down and close his hands around her breasts, tweaking the nipples. 

Mary moans as she begins to suck and she almost pulls out off Sherlock when she felt John enters her behind. Mary almost forgotten that John was there and she would have yelped if she could once John slapped her ass as soon as he was inside of her. "Aren't you a nice slut for us, don't cum until he cums," John orders as Mary whimpers and John began to pound into her with another slap on her bum.

At this rate, Mary couldn't last long as she was sucking Sherlock's cock as his hands were on her breasts. John was pounding into her, slapping her ass at the same time and had his hands on her hips. 

Mary heard a groan and she knew it was coming from Sherlock as she had just swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. "Dear gawd, she's perfect in doing this, John," Sherlock said.

"Do you want to surprise her?" John asks as he stops his pounding and Mary whimpers at the loss of the pounding making John chuckle.

Sherlock nodded and he leans forward with John as the two kissed each other above Mary who was still sucking on Sherlock. The two kiss and Mary was now licking the length of Sherlock's cock as she wasn't disgusted by the kiss at all. In fact, it turned her on even more with the fact.

Sherlock groans in the kiss as he pulls away from John and was now staring down at her as John resumes his pounding. "I'm not going to last John," Sherlock mutters.

"Cum for me, baby, I want to see you cum," John said lustily. 

Sherlock, thinking that John was talking to him, had cum into Mary's mouth with a loud groan. Mary moaned at the contact of Sherlock's cum in her mouth as one pounding later, Mary groaned loudly as she took off her mouth from Sherlock's cock. "Oh fuck yes," she said as John could feel the wetness on his fingers. 

One more thrust into Mary, John was able to cum inside her as he put his fingers inside Mary's mouth so that she could suck on them as Mary tasted herself. Mary and John slumped down onto the bed as John was on top of Mary with his cock still inside her and Sherlock was panting slightly beside them.

"That....That was incredible," John mutters as he kisses Mary's back.

"We should definitely do that again," Sherlock agrees without even opening his eyes. Before John could say anything, there was a beeping noise in the background, Mary and Sherlock's image before him began to fade away.

John opens his eyes and was shocked to say the least that the whole experience was just a dream. He turns slightly and looked at his other side to see Sherlock, naked and he was groggily waking up due to the alarm.

"John, could you shut that damn alarm off?" Sherlock asked annoyed without even opening his eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that," John mutters as he reaches over to turn off the alarm.

Sherlock yawns and stretches as his eyes were finally opened, "Last night was wonderful, love. That was the best sex ever," he said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you thought so," John said nervously as he tries to remember how the sex had gone last night and not the sex in his dream.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sherlock asked blinking.

"Nothing, nothing at all," John said shaking his head as Sherlock stares at him. John knows that Sherlock was trying to deduce him to see if he could figure out what's wrong.

Sherlock didn't say anything except, "Happy anniversary, my dear husband."

"Happy anniversary indeed," John replies as he leans down to kiss Sherlock on the lips. He will never, ever tell Sherlock about the dream even though the dream had been hot and lustful. He couldn't imagine what Sherlock would do if he finds out that he just dreamed about having a threesome with his ex-girlfriend and Sherlock together. 

Happy Anniversary and Happy April Fools Day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? I thought about making this idea when I found out that Amanda Abbington was going to play Mary Morstan, so why not do a threesome? I am also doing another story called "Rising Stars" so I hope you guys read that as well! 
> 
> Spring break is over and it's time to go back to school for me tomorrow. I hope I have time to write during the school quarter.....


End file.
